Inevitable Love
by Sunkissed Promises
Summary: Disney Collab. Love is unavoidable. It finds it way and always comes back to you. Even if you let go. Those are the rules. But what if you never had love in the first place? What if you were never meant to be? Does the rules still apply? Nick/Macy AU


**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Hey guys! I'm back for a new story! I know that two of my stories aren't finished but they're on their way! It's taking me forever to write and I do apologise. This story is going to be different than my other ones. It will be quite AU and it will be a collaboration of Disney.**

**What I meant by that is that other characters from other shows/movies on Disney will appear in this story. The reason I use characters that already made up is because I'm not that good making up different characters because they tend to change over time. But they will only be the characters. This story is still full on JONAS/JONAS LA. The only difference is other characters from Disney is introduced.**

**Other characters might only appear once or twice. Some stick around for a little longer. But each of them has a part in this story. I'm not that good with sticking to a character when I make it up so I just grab a random person from Disney. Haha.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

Inevitable Love

Nick paused as he settled down by a bench and noticed a familiar looking brunette sat, on one of the few benches in the park, on her own. His stomach twisted a little as he remembered their last encounter. It certainly hasn't been the prettiest. He watched her and took in her appearance. She was dressed in white skinny jeans and a green top. Her hair was far longer than he'd last seen it and it the colour was much lighter than before. Somehow, she'd managed to look like an angel.

He continued to watch her and realised that a stroller was positioned next to her and his heart broke a little. He debated on whether he should stay or not but he decided against it as he gazed at her. He, atleast, needed to set things right between them. He won't be able to stand not knowing the fact on what's going on between them. He looked up and tucked his hands in his pocket, ready to walk over and talk to her.

He stood up from the bench and adjusted his sunglasses, looking around to see if anyone can spot him. He looked around the park to find no one taking notice of him, not a lot of people were there, and decided to make his move. Nick cautiously walked over to the brunette he was just taking notice a few seconds ago and sat down on the edge of the bench, not sure of what to say since he, clearly, hasn't thought this one out.

From the corner of his eye, he watched the hazel eyed brunette acknowledge him by slightly facing him but he kept his gaze forward not sure on how to start a conversation. He was surprised when she spoke to him first.

"Beautiful day isn't?" her voice sounded the same as it was four years ago but something was missing from it. He couldn't exactly put his finger in it but something was definitely missing.

"Yes it is." he answered as his gaze was kept firmly in front of him. He doubted that she recognised him. They never kept contact of each other after that fateful night. Simply because he chose not to and, well, her reason was unknown. His heart tore apart a little bit more as vivid images of that night flashed across his eyes.

"How come a grown man like you decided to visit the park, wasting the beautiful day away, when you clearly have something better to do." her tone was daunting, flirty even, but then again it might just be his imagination.

"I needed to settle and think things through with this girl..." he replied, his answer bending the truth a little. How is she so comfortable talking to a stranger?

"Oh, I see." her response was short and quick and he wished that she wasn't ending the conversation now. He wanted to tell her that he's sorry. That he didn't mean to hurt her. He wanted to apologise for the pain he know he caused her that night and the day after.

He turned to face her and he took a sharp breath as butterflies erupted in his stomach. Was this the same girl he knew back in high school? Was this the same super fan who injured him during his school days in HMA? Was this the same person burdening a broken heart he had caused pain because of that one night?

To him, she looked like she was a completely new person. Maybe from far away she looked the same but close up something about her was different. She was more mature. More grown up. More beautiful. His stomach twisted as words he said that night played back in his head.

Would she accept his apology? Would she yell at him? Would she hit him? Would she cry? Would she take his apology and shove it back in his face? Would she laugh at him? Questions swirled around his head and he hoped that she wouldn't be heartless enough to laugh at him and shove his sorry back in his face. But then again she wasn't that heartless. She wasn't heartless at all. It was him. The heartless one. The one who laughed and shoved _her_ sorry back in _her_ face.

His heart tore a little more and his stomach washed in guilt. He couldn't take it anymore. It was eating him alive. He needed to tell her now.

Nick turned to his side and noticed that she was still looking at him. "Macy, it's me. It's Nick." He took his sunglasses off and waited for her reaction. He expected her to stand up and leave. He expected her to look at him and cry. Heck, he expected her to slap him. But the reaction he got from her surprised him.

"I knew it was you." Hurt quickly flashed across her face but it went as quickly as it came. She smiled for their sake but he knew it was fake. Her eyes downcasted and he reached out towards her but stopped as she looked up at again. "How have you been Nick?"

Again, she surprised him. By now he expected her to yell at him and start throwing stones at him. He expected her to break down and cry. He was waiting for her to make an exit and _slap _him. But no. She didn't.

He searched her eyes and she smiled softly. But it wasn't _her_ smile. He knew her smiles. She had lots. He witnessed it all in high school. But the one he loved seeing, superfan or not, was not the one she was wearing now. The one she was wearing now broke his heart. It was her broken smile. He saw that. Believe him, he saw that. It was that smile when he left her that night. He saw her plaster that smile when he left her.

It hurt him.

**Hmm... This is only an extract from the actual thing that I'm writing so far. I cut it out to see what you guys think. It's only a little bit because it's kind of like a prologue. I have a pretty good idea on where this is going but I'll only carry on if you want me to. It's a collaboration of Disney characters but it's full on JONAS/JONAS LA.**

**This is just something that I wrote so please no flames. Reviews would be nice.**

**Sunny xox**


End file.
